Bad Romance
by snheetah
Summary: The hyena trio meet another female hyena that Banzai recognizes. She takes Banzai away from Shenzi and Shenzi is willing to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Three critters ran through the Pride Lands. The leader of the small pack ran through the tall grass with her two follower right behind her. They kept themselves carefully hidden in the grass so their prey andor enemy could not spot them.

"I see one!" the male follower gasped as he spotted a zebra.

"Stay put Banzai," their leader said.

"I can't help it Shenzi. I'm so hungry," Banzai said as his stomach growled to show he really felt.

The zebra shot up its head as if it sensed someone or something nearby. The grass rustled near the zebra and the zebra ran for it as it was being chased. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, another hyena in the pack, ran after their prey.

As they were running after their meal, something gray jumped out from the grass and sunk its claws into the zebra's flesh. The zebra squealed in pain as it tumbled on the ground with the creature on top of it.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed halted as they watched the battle for survival and food happening right in their eyes. Shenzi ran towards the trashing zebra and grabbed it by the neck while the other predator took hold of its legs.

The zebra's muscles relaxed as its whole body grew limp. Shenzi let go of the zebra's neck and turned her attention to Banzai and Ed. "Dinner is served boys!"

Before the two could get to the zebra, a hyena jumped in front of the zebra, blocking their path. Banzai and Ed skidded to a halt. The hyena growled at them as it turned its attention to Shenzi. Shenzi got into attack mode as she growled at the female hyena in front of her.

The hyena had a much lighter coat than Shenzi's. She had black eyes and a tuft of black hair on her head. "Get away from my meal."

"Beat it," Shenzi snapped, "we found it first."

"Grr," the female growled.

At the same time, Banzai's stomach growled. He sighed, "girls," he spoke as he walked up in front pf them, "let's share shall we." He had no intention of sharing with the other hyena but he so hungry he wanted to eat.

Shenzi and the hyena looked at him. The hyena's eyes lit up as she looked at Banzai. She had seen him a few times a long, long time ago. "Banzai?" she said his name.

Banzai looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked as she strutted close to him. Their black noses almost touched, "when we were young?"

Banzai shook his head as he continued to look at her.

"Maybe this might jog your memory," she said as she jumped at him. The two rolled on the ground and she wound up on top of him. Banzai tried to get away from her but she had him really pinned. "What about now?"

"Zina?" Banzai asked as she finally got off of him.

"Uh-huh," she nodded as Banzai got up from the ground.

_Oh no_ Banzai thought as he finally remembered. They were cubs when they had met one another and before Banzai had met Shenzi and Ed. This hyena, Zina, was so annoying. She always bothered him by jumping around him in circles, playing with his tail, pinning him to the ground, and dragging him by the tail too. When he had grown and met Shenzi and Ed, he hoped that he would never see Zina again. Now, it was torture. _"_Hey," he said with false excitement, "how have you been?" Not that he was interested or anything.

Zina gave him a smile. "Better now that I met you again. I thought I was never going to see you."

_I wish that was true _Banzai thought.

Suddenly Zina slowly walked up to him and brushed the side of her body with his.

Shenzi raised an eyebrow and looked at her with disgust. _What the heck is this_? she thought. _Get away from him!_

"Come on," Zina said as she grabbed Banzai's tail with her teeth, "let's catch up on our lost childhood days."

"Oh nu-uh," Shenzi suddenly spoke up as she walked over at Zina and swatted Banzai's tail from her mouth.

"Ow-uh," Banzai said as he turned his body away from them.

"Banzai stays with us," Shenzi said as she stomped her front paw on the ground.

Zina straightened her back and a smile formed on her lips. "Who are you? His girlfriend?" Zina asked as he growled the last word.

Shenzi gasped when Zina mentioned that. "N-no," she stuttered as she shook her head.

"Well," Zina said, "Banzai and I have been friends before and after we were born and we still are!"

From behind Zina, Banzai waved was frantically shaking his head. He waved his paws in the air to get Shenzi's attention to tell her that Zina was just a crazy hyena and that none of this was true. Shenzi was not paying attention to him to him for her eyes were focused only on Zina.

Then, Zina turned her back on Shenzi and walked back to Banzai with a smile on her face. "Come on honey," she said as she brushed her tail on his chest, "let's go and have some fun."

Banzai nervously gulped as he stood his ground. Zina grabbed him by the tail and pulled him away from Shenzi and Ed.

Shenzi glared at them, mostly at Zina. How dare she take Banzai away from her like that? That hyena had something more on her mind than friendship. Who cared about her, but how dared Banzai never told her and Ed about this hyena? Shenzi was seething as she walked away from the zebra's corpse.

Ed turned his head and saw her walking away. He looked at the zebra and his tongue rolled out of his mouth followed by some drool. He jumped at the zebra and began to feast on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Banzai let out a sigh of relief when Zina let go of his tail. He looked at his surroundings and saw that they were at the water hole. There could easily be discovered by the Pride Landers and this was a very dangerous place for a hyena to be. Lions hated hyenas. Banzai didn't understand why but he thought it was because of competition for food. What about the hyenas themselves? Didn't they deserve any food? Who was the genius that made the law that hyenas could not step foot into the Pride Lands. Oh yeah, the lions themselves. As Banzai was about to leave, he felt Zina's hind paw stepping on his tail. He mentally rolled his eyes at her.<p>

"Isn't this place great?" Zina asked as she jumped up and down around him, as if she was a fawn. She stopped jumping and stared at her reflection in the water.

"Romantic," Banzai sarcastically said. Romantic enough to be killed by lions that is!

Zina suddenly let out a shrill laugh. It was a high-pitched nerve wrecking, ear piercing laugh that Banzai had to put his paws on his ears. Not even he could block the sound from entering his eardrum. "I know you'd say something like that," she said as she rubbed her neck under his chin. "It is quite romantic being with the one you love."

"That makes one of us," Banzai said, referring to Zina and not himself.

"I know that you feel the same way about me," Zina said as she looked at him with sparkling yellow beady eyes.

Banzai's jaw dropped. This hyena was as messed up as a lion. He was too stunned by her remark that he failed to notice Zina waving her front paw in front of his face.

"Banzai, hello," she sang off-key as Banzai finally returned back to reality.

"What?" he asked as he shook his head.

"You were out of it and I bought you back," she said, as she got much too close to him. Banzai leaned his body backwards; to get her face away from his as possible but the ending result was that his back landed on the dusty ground. Zina giggled as she stood on top of him. "Well this is new," she said, "we have never played this game before."

"It's not a game!" Banzai snapped at her.

Zina quickly retreated from him and his outburst. She stared at him as if he had suddenly changed into a different Safari animal. She looked as she saw him getting up from the ground. "You have not been so mean to me before!"

"How can I not be mean to you?" Banzai asked as he kept his distance from her. "You are so annoying."

"What?" Zina snapped at him. "Since when?"

"When you were born," Banzai answered, "you annoyed the heck out of me. Always pinning me to the ground, biting my ears, biting my fur, biting my paws, and even biting my tail…and it still hurts!"

"Those were good times," Zina said as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah for you but with me it was a nightmare," Banzai said, "as if I was hanging out with a lion."

"Don't you dare compare me to those high and mighty wild cats," Zina said as she jumped in front of him. Banzai jumped backwards, stumbled, and fell on his backside. "You're acting like this because of her right?"

"Who?" Banzai asked.

"That stupid girl hyena that's in your pack," she explained.

"Shenzi?" Banzai asked. "Wait a minute she is not stupid. She is pretty clever for your information."

"Pretty and clever for you," Zina said, "but not to me," this time, she said it through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Banzai asked.

Zina gave him a mock smile. "Oh come on you dim-witted hyena," she said as she began to circle around him, "I have seen you with her when you were just a small cub. Her and that other idiot."

"Ed," Banzai told her.

"Like I care," Zina said as she continued to circle around him. "Admit it, my love. You love her."

"What?" Banzai asked as he sprung to his feet. "I have never loved her."

"Oh please," Zina said, "she is the one that walked between us and ruined our relationship."

Banzai stared at her as if she had just turned into a fish. "What relationship are you talking about? We have never been in love," he said with a frantic shake of his head.

"Oh yes we have," Zina said as she walked up to him and their noses almost touched again, "she ruined everything!"

Banzai couldn't stand listening to this idiotic fictional story. Nothing was going on between them. Banzai never even liked Zina. She was an annoying hyena that drove him nuts. He couldn't even listen to her voice and her constant responses that she was throwing at him about them and Shenzi. "Stop it!" he yelled at her as she finally shut up. "Just shut up!"

Zina glared at him as she finally glued her mouth shut.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't met you," Banzai said as he marched up at her.

Zina said as she mockingly pouted at him. "Oh yeah that's really harsh. I'm crying my eyes out because of your hurtful outburst. You know what big boy? You are lucky that you met me!"

Banzai fell on the ground as Zina put a harsh paw on his chest and pinned him down. "I don't consider it a luck," he said as he looked at her glaring face. He could hear her soft growling. "It's bad luck. Now get off of me!" he yelled as he pushed her paw away from him. He got up and walked away from her.

Zina ran after him and leaped in front of him, blocking his path. "This isn't over Banzai."

"Well it is for me," he said as he proceeded to walk, "go and find yourself another toy to annoy."

Zina glared after him as he disappeared into the grass. _It's not him_ Zina thought. _It's her! _She had tortured him to fall in love with her and forget about Zina. Or so she thought. Well no matter, Zina was going to get rid of her, once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Shenzi walked out of the Pride Lands. She retreated into a cave and cuddled up closer to the wall of a cave. She stared ahead of her, thinking of the event that happened today. That hyena had come out of nowhere and she was suddenly nuzzling herself all over Banzai. Shenzi was not sad. She was angry! She was angry at Zina, at Banzai, and also with herself. She should have taken him when she had the chance.<p>

Her head shot up as a struck of lightning cracked the sky. She sprang to her feet and growled as a silhouette of an animal formed onto the floor of the cave. Shenzi cautiously stalked up to the animal. She bent her body on the ground and sprung up to the creature. She felt the fur against her paws as she pinned the animal's body on the ground. "Huh?" she said as she looked at the creature that she attacked.

It was a soaking Ed who had a frightened look on his face.

"Sorry Ed," Shenzi said as she walked off of him. Ed got up from the ground and shook his wet fur to dry off. "Watch it!" Shenzi suddenly snapped at him as she shook herself from the water drops that Ed accidentally gave her.

Ed's eyes widened as his smile turned into a frown. He began to let out a soft whimper.

Shenzi understood what she had done. She didn't mean to hurt him but she was absorbed in her thoughts about Banzai and Zina that she lashed out at Ed. "Sorry Ed," she said as she put a paw on his back.

Ed looked up from the ground and then at her. He had a perplexed look on his face to ask Shenzi why she acted that way to him.

"I'm upset over what happened today," Shenzi confided in him. It was better to tell Ed about it. He wouldn't tell anyone else since they barely understood him.

Ed walked up to her and gave her a gentle push with his nose under her chin, indicating that everything was going to be all right.

"Thanks Ed," she thanked him, "but what happened was really random. I wasn't prepared for it and it hurt me so much."

Ed leaped away from her and as he did, his paws tangled with one another and he landed on the ground. He let out his famous maniacal laughed followed by Shenzi's laugh.

"Thanks for making me feel better pal," she said as she walked up to him and untangled his paws.

"Brrr," a voice was heard as Shenzi and Ed looked up. Banzai was standing by the open mouth of the cave, drying himself off. "Man, its raining lions and hyenas outside," he said as she approached his friends, "I missed you two by the way."

Shenzi couldn't help but glare at him. She got up from the ground and passed him by.

Banzai's smile faltered when she passed. Not even a smile or a 'hi.' "Shenzi where are you going?" he asked as he looked after her.

"It doesn't concern you," she stopped walking as she looked at him. She looked out and walked out of the cave and disappeared into the distance.

"What's the matter with her?" Banzai asked as he looked over at Ed who only gave him a shrug.

* * *

><p>The rain heavily pounded on her fur as she looked at her paws that were in a small puddle. She stopped walking and sat down as anger consumed every single inch of her body. <em>Who does he think he is<em>? she thought. _He just waltzed in there and acted as if nothing was wrong! What was that? _As she thought about it, she failed to listen to a creature that was lurking behind her.

"Shenzi," her name was whispered as she turned her head and came face to face with none other than Zina.

Shenzi leaped to her paws and growled. She was ready to fight this hyena.

"Now, now," Zina's voice cooed, "there's no need to be defensive here. I'm not going o hurt you."

"And I'm not stupid," Shenzi said as she still held her position. She wasn't going to listen to this dumb hyena. She didn't even trust her.

Zina approached her as if they had been the best of friends since they were cubs. "I only come to tell you something," she said as she bought her face closer to Shenzi's. "Stay away from him." A thunderbolt clapped behind her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Shenzi yelled at her, "better yet, you're not allowed to tell me what to do. Banzai is my friend and I'll choose whether I want to be near him or not. Got that?"

Zina let out her high-pitched laugh again. "Oh yeah right," she giggled, "he likes me and only me."

"That's a lie," Shenzi boomed as she stomped her paw on the ground, sending bits of water at Zina's light fur.

"It's a fact," Zina stated, "and he hates you."

Shenzi's growling increased. "You better stop lying to me or I will kill you."

Zina raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you best."

With her last nerve, Shenzi let out a deep howl as she jumped at Zina. Her jaws bit down on her neck as her teeth sank deep into her flesh.

Zina rolled on the ground as she felt Shenzi's teeth letting go of her neck. She jumped at Shenzi and both hyenas rolled on the ground. As they were falling, Zina clawed and bit Shenzi wherever she could, resulting in Shenzi brutally fighting back.

Shenzi was a stronger hyena than Zina was. She gave her a sharp scratch on the face with her claws, sending her a couple of feet away.

With a grunt, Zina's back hit a large rock that was planted on the ground. She shook her head and saw Shenzi charging at her. Shenzi leaped from the ground and with her claws scathed she went towards Zina. Zina jumped away from the rock. Shenzi gasped when she saw the rock. She hit her head on the rock and withered to the ground.

A smile formed on Zina's lips. She slowly approached Shenzi's body. She couldn't tell whether Shenzi was unconscious or dead but either way, Zina was going to get rid of her. She bent her head down, cupped Shenzi's neck in her teeth, and dragged her away from the rock and into the distance.

* * *

><p>Banzai angrily paced back and forth as Ed watched him. "What was that all about?" he snapped, "her walking away like that. She has never acted like this to me before! What's going on?" he asked as he looked at Ed.<p>

Ed put a paw in the air and seemed to draw something in the air.

"Huh?" Banzai asked as he raised a confused bushy eyebrow at him.

Ed continued to do it. "If you're trying to draw a circle it's not a good one," Banzai said. Ed stopped waving his paw and his ears drooped. Banzai shook his head, "if she came in contact with Zina again—no!" he gasped which made Ed jump. _No, no, no_! he yelled in his head. Zina was one thing but Shenzi was another. He didn't want them killing each other even though getting rid of Zina didn't seem like such a bad idea. He ran out of the cave with Ed tagging along with him.

* * *

><p>Zina dropped Shenzi to the ground as she looked down at her. She looked at the water hole and at Pride Rock, which was not as far as she expected it to be. "Well, I'm doing the lions a favor," she said as she gave Shenzi one last look. She let out a high-pitched laugh to attract the lions to the spot where Shenzi was. With that, she ran away into the tall grass.<p>

Ten minutes later, Shenzi moved her head from the ground and looked around. The rain stopped and there was a touch of sunset into the distance. She looked around her and figured out where she was. The water hole, close to Pride Rock, in the Pride Lands! She was in trouble! She heard deep growls into the distance as her ears perked up in alert.

The tall grass moved as four lionesses sprung up.

Shenzi's jaw dropped. She turned around and ran away as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Lion King**

* * *

><p>Dust rose up from the ground as Shenzi frantically ran. Her heart pace increased as she took short breaths. She turned her head and saw that the lionesses were increasing their speed. She recognized only one of them which was the queen of the Pride Lands, Sarabi. They were gaining their speed on her.<p>

Shenzi ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. Her legs tangled with one another and she plummeted on the floor with a thud.

The lionesses stopped chasing the exhausted hyena. The leader of the pack, Sarabi walked up close to Shenzi.

Shenzi knew that this was going to be the end for her. She was not going to see the light of another day again. She was not going to see Ed or Banzai again. Since Mufasa despised the hyenas, Shenzi thought that his queen would be ten times worse.

* * *

><p>Banzai and Ed stopped running as they watched the group of lionesses gathered around something. Banzai gasped. "Shenzi!" he jumped off the small cliff along with Ed and ran towards Shenzi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's get her your highness," a lioness said as she got ready to attack Shenzi.<p>

"Wait," Sarabi gently said as she looked at Shenzi who slowly got up from the ground. Sarabi walked up to Shenzi who took a step back. Shenzi was not a wimp. She was actually a strong hyena but having four lionesses against one was not fair at all.

"I'm going to gave you one chance," Sarabi sternly said, "to explain yourself."

Shenzi was surprised. She had waited for her death to come but this was different. "I—I don't know," she said as she shook her head, "I was at home and then I wound up here. I don't know how."

"Oh zip it," another angry lioness said to Shenzi, "my queen, she is lying to you. Creatures like her are sneaky."

"We are not!" Shenzi snapped back at the lioness. "We are way better than you bullies."

"What did you say?" the same lioness asked as she walked up to the hyena.

"Ladies please!" Sarabi said as she took a deep breath, "let her finish. Do you have anything else to say?"

Shenzi shook her head. "Please I didn't come here on purpose."

"Were you here before?" a lioness asked, "because I head cackling."

"Not to mention the fresh carcass of a zebra!" the other shouted.

Sarabi listened to the accusations that were being thrown at Shenzi. She looked behind Shenzi as the bushes rustled as Banzai and Ed ran though them.

"Shenzi are you okay?" Banzai asked as he rubbed his head with hers. He quickly pulled away and looked at her as she looked at him.

"You had your pack with you?" a mild-mannered lioness named Sarafina asked.

Banzai quickly jumped in front of Shenzi and growled at the lionesses. The lionesses took this as a threat. They crouched low on the ground and growled at him.

"This is your chance to get out," Sarabi said as calmly as she could.

"That's it?" Banzai asked, "you're just gonna let us go? Like that?"

Shenzi glared at Banzai as she hit the back of his head with her paw. "OW!" Banzai yelled as he rubbed the back of his head with his own paw. "What was that for?" he asked as he looked at Shenzi.

"Do you want us to get killed?" Shenzi asked him.

"Take it or leave it," Sarabi suddenly said.

Shenzi let out a sigh. "Let's just go for the love of God!" she said as she turned around and disappeared into the bushes with Banzai and Ed following her.

Banzai ran and walked alongside with her. "I know who it was," he spoke up. Shenzi stopped walking and waited for him to answer. "It was definitely Zina," he told her.

"Gee," Shenzi said, "thanks Mr. Technicality. I know because SHE WAS THE ONE THAT BOUGHT ME HERE!" she yelled.

Banzai jumped back. "What are you yelling at me for? I saved you!"

"You did nothing," Shenzi told him and walked away.

Banzai's ears drooped as he looked down at the ground. "What do you want from me?" he suddenly yelled at her.

Shenzi stopped walking when he asked her that question. "YOU!" she yelled before she realized her answer.

"What?" Banzai asked.

"You…to stay away from her!" Shenzi added as she turned around and glared at him.

Banzai almost choked out a laugh. "Do you think I enjoy being around that…_thing_?"

"From the looks of it," Shenzi responded.

"Well believe what you want girlfriend but that is all a bunch of lies," Banzai told her. "She annoys the heck out of me and acts as if I'm her mate."

"Are you?" Shenzi asked. She already knew the answer to that question.

"No!" Banzai snapped, "I'd rather be eaten by a lion than be her mate!"

Ed let out a laugh when Banzai said that.

"Shut up!" Banzai told him which only made Ed laugh some more.

"Really Banzai?" an all too familiar annoying voice asked behind Shenzi.

Banzai let out an exasperated sigh when that question was asked. "Yes Shen—" he stopped mid sentence when he finally realized that it wasn't Shenzi who asked the question. "You didn't say that did you?"

"No," Shenzi said. She slowly turned around and saw Zina behind her. Before she knew it, Zina charged at her and both hyenas rolled on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Shenzi let out a grunt as she rolled on the ground. When she stopped rolling, she shook her head and opened her eyes to see what had just happened to her. In front of her, she saw Zina standing there and looking down at her. Shenzi tried to get up from the ground but Zina immediately put a paw on her neck and kept her pinned to the ground. She bought her face closer to Shenzi's and glared at her. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" she growled.<p>

Shenzi did not answer. With all the strength that she had, she got up from the ground and lunged forward at Zina. Zina grabbed Shenzi's neck with her paws and moved to the side where they both rolled on the ground. The two hyenas clawed and bit one another as they tried to fight one another off. Shenzi bought her arms forwards and pushed Zina off of her.

Zina flew away from Shenzi and landed on the ground. Not liking that one bit, she ran towards Shenzi and bit her on the leg. Shenzi let out a howl of pain as it rose up to her leg. Zina sunk her teeth into Shenzi's leg and but harder and harder until blood began to flow from the wound.

"STOP IT!" a voice suddenly yelled at her.

Zina heard the voice and then let Shenzi's leg drop from her mouth. The fell to the ground in a thump and Shenzi barely moved. Her leg had suffered from the wound and it was unable to move until it was healed. Zina jumped back as Banzai jumped in front of Shenzi along with Ed. Zina smiled when she Banzai there. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Banzai glared at her.

Zina rolled her eyes as if Banzai had no idea what she was talking about. "Well...me or her?" Zina asked him. "During a fight, the mate keeps the one that wins."

"I don't want to be your mate!" Banzai yelled as he stomped his paw on the ground. "I don't even want you."

"Sure you do," Zina insisted, "come on Banzai. What have I ever done to you that made you not like me anymore? We have been friends forever."

Banzai was about to her Zina's forehead with his paw. Didn't she understand or was she just playing dumb or was she dumb? "I'm only going to say this once and not anymore. You are an annoying hyena, you are bothersome, you are mean, and you almost KILLED MY FRIEND!" he screamed as he bought his face closer to Zina.

Zina looked behind Banzai and saw Ed, who was helping Shenzi stand up on her legs. "That thing?" Zina asked as she made a face at Shenzi. "But she is ugly!"

Shenzi glared at Zina as she looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Zina told her.

"STOP!" Banzai yelled again before another hyena wrestling match happened. "Just go away and leave us alone! Stay away from me!"

"Why?" Zina asked, "so you can be with her?"

Banzai moved away from Zina and stood by Shenzi's side. "Yeah," he said, "might I add that I like her more than I like you. As a friend and as a mate."

When he said that, Shenzi couldn't help it. A small smile stretched itself on her lips. _Well it sure took you long enough to say it_ she thought. "Really?" she asked him.

Banzai turned his head and looked at her. "Really," he said as he gave her a nuzzle with his head. He turned his head and saw that Zina was still standing there. From the look in her eyes, there was a mix of emotions ranging from sadnes, to hurt, to anger, and last but not least, to jealousy. Banzai positioned himself in front of Shenzi before Zina could lunge herself at her. To his surprise, Zina just stood her ground.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" Banzai asked her.

Zina stood there and didn't say anything. Her face was frozen and stared right at Banzai and her body stood still. Ed slowly walked forward at Zina and and sniffed her up and down. Something didn't smell right. A growl was heard from where Zina was standing and before Ed could react, Zina's body slouched forward and landed on the ground. Behind her, the growl came from a lioness.

"AHHH!" Ed screamed as he ran back to Banzai and Shenzi.

Banzai let out a gasp at what had happened. How did that lioness manage to get there without either of them noticing? He looked at the wounds on Zina's back that the lioness had made. They were deep enough to have killed her and the lioness had achieved that.

"Didn't the Queen of the Pride Lands tell you to get out of here?" the lioness roared at the three hyenas as she advanced forward.

"Okay, okay we're going!" Banzai yelled as him and his two friends ran away from the Pride Lands. He looked behind him as he saw the lioness dragging away Zina's corpse.

* * *

><p>The trio did not stop running until they reached the Elephant Graveyard. Banzai panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Whew," Shenzi managed to say as she wiped her foreheard with her paw. "That was a close one."<p>

"Yeah," Banzai nodded. "What a surprise."

"I know," Shenzi nodded, "at least she won't bother us anymore."

Banzai nodded at her. He was upset that something like that had happened to Zina. He didn't want her or Shenzi to be killed when they were fighting with one another. He hadn't wished for Zina to be killed like that but if she wasn't, she would still be bothering him.

Shenzi on the other hand only wanted Zina to stay away from Banzai. If Zina had left when she was told, all of this wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't have been killed like that.

Ed however, had forgotten what had happened and was entertaining himsef with a bone that was on the ground. He swiped his paw at the bone and it flew from the ground and landed into another pile. He jumped at the pile and began to play with the bones.

Shenzi looked at Ed. "At least someone is enjoying himself."

"And we can enjoy each other," Banzai said as he began to nuzzle her once more. Shenzi nuzzled him back and gave him a lick on his cheek. This bad romance had a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
